


drinking games

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Drinking, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Truth or Dare, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: The six jungle hermits were all at iskall’s tree because they were having a sleepover, they had decided it’d be fun to hang out together and that iskall’s base was probably the coziest while also having enough room for all six of them.“So what’s with the three shulker boxes g man, you definitely don’t need all those for just sleepover stuff.” Ren’s ears twitched as he asked the winged hermit the question.Grian laughed, which is never a good sign.“Oh but I definitely do need three shulkers for all of the sleepover essentials, how would I have brought all of this in only one?” he said this while pulling out multiple bottles of different alcohols.None of the hermits even wanted to know where he had gotten all of it, considering there is no way of getting it on the server, never mind the amount that he had.“I was thinking we could play some drinking games, make this a real sleepover.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	drinking games

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is
> 
> i just wanted more never have i ever and drunk hermit fics 
> 
> anyways here is this shit show
> 
> also i based drunk grian on how i am when drunk, i speak very coherently other than my pre existing speech impediment but the second i try to walk im running into walls like a blind dog

Grian came flying into iskall’s tree, some how making a graceful landing despite the fact he was carrying three shulker boxes in his hands and was flying very fast. He placed the shulker boxes onto the floor carefully before looking up at the five other hermits who had stopped talking upon his arrival.

“Sorry I was late guys! I was looking for something.” the short hermit sat down, leaning on one of his shulkers.

The six jungle hermits were all at iskall’s tree because they were having a sleepover, they had decided it’d be fun to hang out together and that iskall’s base was probably the coziest while also having enough room for all six of them.

“So what’s with the three shulker boxes g man, you definitely don’t need all those for just sleepover stuff.” Ren’s ears twitched as he asked the winged hermit the question.

Grian laughed, which is never a good sign.

“Oh but I definitely do need three shulkers for all of the sleepover essentials, how would I have brought all of this in only one?” he said this while pulling out multiple bottles of different alcohols.

None of the hermits even wanted to know where he had gotten all of it, considering there is no way of getting it on the server, never mind the amount that he had. 

“I was thinking we could play some drinking games, make this a real sleepover.” 

None of them were really surprised, this was Grian after all.

“You know what, why not. I’ll go get some bottles.” iskall got up, mumbo looking between them and Grian before letting a sigh escape his lips.

“Fine, but I really hope this isn’t a repeat of the Sahara incident..” 

“Hey! We all a agreed to never bring that up again.” they could hear iskall snort from somewhere in their tree base, the other three hermits were throughly confused.

“So, what do you three say?” Grian looked over at Ren, Scar and Stress.

“Sure my dude, sounds fun actually.”

Scar looked hesitant before answering “Yeah, sure, the last time I drank though I went a little, crazy…” 

Grian grinned “That just makes this more fun!” 

Finally it was stress’s turn to answer, “Um.. sure.” she gave a tiny smile.

As soon as everyone was done agreeing (no peer pressure here!) iskall came walking back over with the bottles and grian but a bunch of alcohol in the middle of the group that was now sitting in a circle.

“So what should we play?” Mumbo asked, looking at the others.

“How about a game of never have I ever?” Iskall suggested. They all agreed and with their drinks ready Grian decided to ask first.

“Since I brought the drinks I’ll start, so drink if you have done the thing, ready?” everyone else nodded “Okay so, never have I ever needed an elytra to fly.” he said this with a shit eating grin as the rest of the hermits groaned and took a sip of their drinks.

“That was a cheap shot, I guess I’ll go next though.” Ren said, they were sitting next to grian.

“Never have I ever…” 

and it continued on like this for about thirty minutes, all of the hermits getting progressively more intoxicated.

“Okay, never have I ever,” mumbo stumbled over his words as he tried to think of something “never have I ever murdered someone, like actually.”

iskall and grian both took a drink.

“Wait, iskall makes sense since they were a hitman but grian? When did you kill someone?” Scar looked confused as he slurred out his question to a surprisingly only slightly tipsy grian.

“Oh in high school me and a few others killed a gang leader together, not really a big deal.” 

iskall, who was probably the most sober in the group after grian looked over to their friend,

“What do you mean not a big deal? You killed a _gang leader _in high _school? _”____

____“Yeah, I did way crazier things than that though.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, maybe we should move on.” Ren said._ _ _ _

____“Okay, okay, I’ll go next.” scar got a really concentrated look on his face before bursting out with “Never have I ever had sex with the same gender!” he looked really proud of himself._ _ _ _

____Mumbo, iskall, ren and grian all took a drink of their respective bevs, grian just chugging the rest of whatever he had put in his._ _ _ _

____“You only said that because you’re still a virgin scar.” giggled stress. Scar’s face became a little red, or well redder, as soon as the words had registered._ _ _ _

____“Anyways I think it’s my turn.” stress was definitely the drunkest of the six, scar and mumbo being a close second. “Never have I ever been scared of an animal? I can’t think of a good one.”_ _ _ _

____Grian drank a bit out of his newly filled bottle._ _ _ _

____“Maybe we should play something different, I think we’re all running low on ideas.” Mumbo looked at the others. “Yeah, let’s play truth or dare!” scar giggled, seemingly recovered from what stress had said a couple minutes ago._ _ _ _

____They all agreed and refilled their bottles that were getting a little low._ _ _ _

____“Scar, you should go first since you suggested it.” Iskall said, somehow not slurring their words._ _ _ _

____“Okay! Um… Grian! Truth or dare.” he said with a mischievous look on his face. “Truth.” the others only looked slightly shocked he didn’t pick dare._ _ _ _

____“Hmmmm, have you fucked any of the hermits and who?” scar had a shit eating grin on his face._ _ _ _

____“Yes and hmm let’s see, iskall, mumbo, ren, impulse, doc and etho.”_ _ _ _

____Ren whistles, and scar blushes. “Do you want to be added to that list, scar.” grian had a smirk on his face as he looked over at his friends face that was growing redder by the second._ _ _ _

____“Oh leave the poor man alone you whore.” iskall said with a small laugh as grian grumbled about how they were no fun, “also it’s your turn to ask.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah, hmm Ren, truth or dare?”_ _ _ _

____“Dare baby!” grian laughed a tiny bit, “I dare you to play the rest of the game naked.”_ _ _ _

____Ren didn’t even blush as he took off his clothes, sitting down after he was done, “Glasses too.”_ _ _ _

____“Aw come on man!” they took their glasses off with a pout, taking a short sip of his drink as well, “So, stress, truth or dare?”_ _ _ _

____“Truth.”_ _ _ _

____“Hm, what’s the most embarrassing message you have still saved on your communicator.”_ _ _ _

____“Ohhh that’s a good one.” mumbo slurred out, his speech was definitely the worst here._ _ _ _

____“Oh.. probably me asking false if she had any pants I could borrow since all of mine were dirty and I had gotten blood all over my last clean pair, and like some slime goop.”_ _ _ _

____“Well I guess it’s my turn! Iskall truth or dare….”_ _ _ _

____again, it continued on like that for probably another hour, they had gone through loads of alcohol and mumbo and stress had both already passed out, ren looking like he was next, leaning on mumbo’s passed out body with his eyes half shut._ _ _ _

____“So grian, truth or dare.” scar said with his body leaning forward, “Truth. I haven’t picked it in a while.” the remaining hermits were all very shit faced but grian was still somehow speaking coherently._ _ _ _

____“Hmm, what’s your biggest fear?”_ _ _ _

____“My biggest fear? Probably this guy I knew in high school, he sucked.” iskall looked a little confused, “I thought your biggest fear was white rabbits?”_ _ _ _

____“Why do you think I’m scared of white rabbits in the first place.” grian shrugged,_ _ _ _

____“I think we should all probably get to bed, and maybe get ren a blanket.” the small winged hermit stood up shakily and stumbled his way over to the beds they all placed down before he got there._ _ _ _

____Iskall stood up, being the only one able to walk in a semi straight line and helped (carried) the passed out hermits to the beds, putting Ren’s boxers on so none of them woke up with his balls on them._ _ _ _

____Scar helped him put blankets on all the asleep hermits before they both fell asleep as well._ _ _ _

____None of them were looking forward to the hangover they’d surely have the next morning._ _ _ _


End file.
